gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WouldYouKindly
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ricky Gervais page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gboyers (Talk) 22:13, 25 July 2009 You are a hypocryte my friend I act nice to people who are nice, not people woh jump sides. Didn't YOU warn Imrlybord7 to ignore me and to stop sending messages, didn't YOU tell us not to talk to eahc other. Didn't YOU tell him you would give him a warning for doing this. He calls me a bitch, many times, and YOU let it go. BITCH! BITCH!, the second I say it, the admins jump on me for being rude, but Bord can do murder, get away with a hour in prsion, I do petty theft and get execution, geez you're corrupt. You told him you wouldn't let this go, but the seocnds he flames me for talking bakc to 808, it's all suddenly my fault he acts like an admin! Everyone flames me for what I do, but you told Bord to ignore me, and he completely screwed with that, and you support him for messing with you. Eithier you have a fucking bad memory, or you're just a bitch, but I'm guessing the later. Also WE screwed with you so much! DAP is not me, it's someone else entirely, we scheamed just to see oyu guys jump at us, you're a tool man, and Bord is just hooking you up. Peter Griffen Boy 22:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Look at Callofduty 4's page. Expalin to Bord that I did not get banned for attacking him on his talkpage, he going around saying I've apologized to him, no he deserves all the shit I gave him. Aren't you aware that man ypeople have attacked me on my blog, and I get harrassed for talking back to them, and they get a shoulder to cry on from other users? You know Bord has attacked other users, and he simply does not leave people alone. Why doesn't he get blocked, when told to leave other users alone? He's a bitch, and I'll leave it to that. Peter Griffen Boy 22:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Look at Callofduty4's motherfucking page? God you can't do that can you? Here's a link (http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Callofduty4), geez typing User:Callofduty4 is exhausting, I deserve a $50 dollar card from the government for community service. Why does Bord get away with it though, and get's praised for it? <---- That is the main reason I talked to you here. He deserves as much as a block as I do, I think COD:UTP (link won't work on this wiki) gives him enough of a reason, and he always cires to an admin, and tell sother users to stop going to admins. Peter Griffen Boy 22:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Once again, you come up with an excuse not to block Bord. I know you're going to counter-react with "He's done more then you!" (Bord has used that arguement), well if Bill Gates commits murder, he still commits murder, does he not? Peter Griffen Boy 22:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Takin straight form Bord's mouth, "He (me) doesn't mean to start shit like he does". You can't just add a month cause you feel like it. Peter Griffen Boy 22:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) My jokes God, if I say one thing, everyone assumes I'm talking about everything, I was explaining the Michael Jackson joke and a few others, but not all. Why did II Superlative get banned for dealing with Bord, of course they're both smartasses, but why did Super get banned for nearly a week? Peter Griffen Boy 22:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Didn't you say if Bord didn't stop talking to me and keep on making my time hell (and again, he started it. It's like saying Americans are evil for bombing Hiroshima) you would ban both of us (maybe it was you or someone else) Callofduty4 even said that Bord was not Strawberry Shortcake in the whole situation. Anyway, I;m going to play X Box, my girlfriend needs to check dman Facebook and E-Mail. Anyone who has a brain knowns those sites were made for Mafia Wars and nothin else. Peter Griffen Boy 22:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying I'm innocent. Bord has violated your warning (and COD4's I believe), and has broken UTP, and deserves to be blocked for a day or two. I'm not saying I'm innocent, I'm saying I deserve to be blocked, but not for one whole month, when bord has been calling me a bitch, and frankly many others for a LONG time. Peter Griffen Boy 23:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) BTW, someone sent me a message on X Box saying the reason I'm so angry is because my girlfriend doesn't give me good sex, I laughed my ass pff and replied, "No it's because your mom charged my fifty, and only gave me thirty bux worth." Peter Griffen Boy 23:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Back to X Box (what console do you use?) Peter Griffen Boy 23:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Discussion So I'm assuming some of you guys got blocked on COD Wiki, and have decided to spread your argument here? I'm sure there are better ways of discussing that - and people to speak to if you believe the blocks were unfair. There's nothing massively wrong with talking about it here, but please don't leave swearing and abuse on this wiki. Gboyers talk 00:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a huge problem, don't worry about it. I just don't think jumping from wiki to wiki arguing solves anyones problems? If he doesn't accept his block, surely you can prove what he did, show him your rules/policy that says it is wrong and that the admins have the right to block for a breach of those rules, and that they need to do this to keep the peace and keep the wiki in good working order, and that's the end of the discussion. That leaves them no scope to disagree, and they have to live with it rather than arguing about it. Gboyers talk 01:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC)